villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rorek I/New Name (Secret)
As I've taken note and have been watching and waiting, here I am once more to reveal my ugly mug on the wiki again. I am now named Rorek, though you may still call me Secret if you so desire. But on another note, I'm going to insert some stuff regarding the new canon to aid everyone in the coming days; of which I hope will also revive the wiki. So... Yeah... 1) There is the heavy possibility of Xan, "Veda's" largest enemy, to possibly be saved by Miasma in an attempt to stop the old "Veda" of Abysm. (This is if the "Veda" plan is accepted. Take note of "Old" "Veda") 2) The Secrets are still around of course, but some have gone "missing" (Light, Darkness, and Life are missing by the beginning of the Saga) Their whereabouts are unknown. The Secrets are also more limited in their abilities due to the new "Veda". Nocturne is still very much a presence, but Faible has long since been deceased due to old "Veda". 3) Regarding villains, there's Zied making his reprise, onto how he works out will depend on how others might want him to go. Kerava and Kaede once more appear, Kerava is still very much attached to Misery and Kaede is much less prevalent of an enemy. Adira reworks her way into the multiverse. 4) There's a few new villains, Schafer of Fear and Ihrthode, both of whom take part in aiding new "Veda" (Seen in the lower post number, and Kaori Flynn. Schafer of Fear - Aids the new "Veda" by chasing down and capturing gods for the purpose of spreading "Veda's" influence. Ihrthode - The Absorber of Ancients, is the Secrets' main enemy of this canon and is the reason behind the Secrets that are missing. Kaori Flynn - the creator of the Realms of Secrets, while a Thyrian in origin, she was placed in this portion of Nocturne's Circle so as to establish stability within a part of the multiverse; but because of the loss of three Secrets, has lost a high amount of sanity due to it. She is a villain at first then a protagonist later 5) The "Veda" of this Canon has made himself far more prevalent in the attempt to perfect things from the last canon timeline - Two "Vedas" existing at once per se... The "Veda" of the new Canon will be far more understanding compared to this counterpart from the old Canon. As such, Abysm "Veda" is his cohort and technical "Master" warning the new "Veda" what to look out for as well as to avoid and attempt to stop certain things from happening. Old Veda's speech pattern has massively changes to add, he speaks much as if he's contacting others from broken device, his words will static out or fizzle. He also refers to everyone as the 'reincarnates' of their previous selves and thus sees them much less of a threat than they once were. ^ This part of "Veda" in which there are two is highly possible if the Canon was restarted under the fact that "Veda" ended the Dream in the first canon and thus restarted in the new Canon. Thus old "Veda" is now literally a part of Abysm and new "Veda" is the one ripped from Katria once more, but this time by old "Veda's" tentacles. 6) the Seven secrets are vastly weaker than they once were. They do not see the Castle of Secrets as a safe haven because of Ihrthode, who has instead taken their castle for himself. Most of the Canon with the Secrets in this reboot will be aiding them to become stronger and stronger so they can then actually weaken the new "Veda". Old "Veda" isn't even harmed by them, he is invincible to the Secrets abilities compared to the new "Veda" the Secrets part in the fight against new "Veda" are of self-sacrifice, using their own knowledge and in a sense, basically giving new "Veda" too much knowledge that he cannot handle it and thus weaken him from his already powerful state. 7) Xaerxez will be banished to The Nothing by old "Veda" during the beginnings of the formations of the new Multiverse, Old "Veda" also enacts to break Katria once more, though a little rougher this time so as to force out the exact prospects he desires. NOTE: MORE WILL BE ADDED, DEPENDING ON HOW EVERYONE ELSE'S PORTIONS GO UP Category:Blog posts